Indi: The Hunting Falcon
by Heart of Diamond
Summary: 3/3 Bloodline Trilogy. Meet Indi Ride. 16 & longs to escape her home on Angel Island, but when Indi is thrown onto the ancient battlefield, how will she react when she finds out who her mum really is? Of course, then there's Chase… FAX NIGGY IndiXChase
1. Prologue

**Yo!**

**WELCOME BACK TO THE FINAL STORY IN THE BLOODLINE SERIES!**

**So life is awesome. That is until you come back to school. God Dam it. Life sucks so bad.**

**I hate school. Topic of the chapter! What is it you hate about school the most? Is it the teachers? Students? Or hell, just school in general?**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo**

Indi: The Hunting Falcon

Prologue

Unknown POV

I stared at the vodka in my glass as it sloshed side to side. I couldn't stop shaking. None of us could. Not that he had many supporters left. There were only 9 of us in the room.

And we weren't here by choice.

We were here by fear.

"Lord Mandock," Dr. Harrison said carefully. "We've waited 15 years. It's… time to act."

There was no answer from the man beside the window. He stood alone wearing a crisp cream suit. He stood in the dark, but you could still see the bald patches on his skull where his skin had been burnt so badly his hair was unable to grow back. You could see how even though his hands were relaxed, the skin around his fingers couldn't stretch. On his right hand his index finger and ring finger had the skin pulled up so much they were now permanently clawed. His left hand had his thumb was twisted 180 degrees, also clawed.

Dr. Mandock was now a monster.

"15 years," Lord Mandock whispered. His voice was deeper and he couldn't say 's' properly. Probably because his throat was scorched by fire. He could hardly breathe when the NMEA pulled him out of the water.

Mandock cleared his throat. The storm outside rumbled over the city that never sleeps.

"Maximum Ride has too many supporters to hit her directly," Dr. Mandock said still facing window. "We attack where it hurts most."

"Isn't she married?" Mr Kelly spoke up.

Dr. Mandock turned around. I couldn't help but shiver at the look of his face.

His right cheek had a thick piece of hot metal thrust through it. The only way they were sure it could heal was to stretch the skin over it. It pulled on his lip up creating a permanent snarl. Not to mention his right eye lid had several layers taken off and was now blood red causing his eyeball to pop out more from his head than it ever had before. Skin stretch marks were also created across his forehead.

Mr Kelly stuttered. "I mean… wouldn't it hurt most to kill him?"

Lord Mandock said nothing for a few seconds. I thought he was going to shoot him. He had done that a couple of times.

"Hitting Fang is predictable," Mandock said carefully. "Who I'm thinking of will be… let's say… a better game player."

He slowly walked over to the projector. When I say walked, I mean limped. Three toes on his right foot were missed and a large hunk of his heel had ripped off. I couldn't imagine how painful that was.

He pressed a few keys on his laptop and a girl appeared on the screen. She was beautiful. Incredibly. She would have to be about 16 or so. She had long curly black hair that was just below her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep brown. Her smile was fake though. It was obvious she hated photos.

I didn't have to be Einstein to know who she was.

"Gentlemen," Mandock said clearly. "This is Independence Ride also known as Indi."

The thunder rolled again outside.

"She is our main target," Mandock said his voice cold as ice.

Slowly and carefully, Dr. Mandock began to stretch his wings. Jet black. His feathers stuck up in all places, but his wings were powerful and massive. Far larger than Max's.

Lightning flashed outside, lighting up the room for a millisecond. For a split second you could see one side of Dr. Mandock's face. His eye popped out and his snarling lips stretched into a devils smile.

Dr. Mandock was the face of everyone's nightmares.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Ok, i admit it, it was a little predictable. REVEIW PLZ!**


	2. Birthday Girl

**Yo!**

**Ok, guys, I'm in a sort of stuck spot right now, so these updates are going to be slow. Sorry, but i need to make sure the plot is heading in the right direction before I'm confident enough to post more chapters.**

**But anyway, back on topic. HAS ANYONE READ MY BLOG? It's totally awesome, but i have only one comment and I'm lonely. Please, please check it out, my link is on my profile.**

**So, topic of the chapter. Mothers. What is your relationship like with your mother? Is she a fire breathing dragon or an Angel? Personally, my mum is a fire breathing Dragon. While Dad and I are besties, mum and I just don't get along. :)**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxo**

Indi: The Hunting Falcon

Chapter 1: Birthday Girl

Indi POV

I was flying.

There is this sort of thrill every time you catch the wind under your wings. It's really unbelievable.

I was flying over New York. It was night, but the city that never sleeps seemed to be lit up like a candle. So beautiful in its own way.

This was the life.

To fly between buildings. To sour only centimetres over cars. To smell the rich foods. The sounds of music and laughter. The…

"STACKS ON INDI!"

Pause.

I guess I should introduce myself before I continue.

I'm Independence Ride. And today is the day I'm going to save the world. I'm going to run around and rescue cats from trees and old ladies from being hit by cars. Today, I'm going to save the president from a terrorist attack, take down oil mines, which are a secret layouts for a massive rockets…

Jokes, jokes. I mean seriously, me? Superhero? Blah. I'd have as much chance of being a super hero as I'd have a chance of meeting the president.

Today is just my birthday.

But I wasn't kidding on the part where I felt different today. I could feel something changing. Bird's 5th sense. Something big was about to happen…

Ok, Indi get back on topic.

So as you know, I'm Independence. Everyone calls me Indi though. I guess you could say I like Independence. I mean it's not everyone has 4 syllables in their first name.

Though Chase teases me by always watching 'Independence Day'.

Not funny Chase.

I am the eldest child of Maximum and Fang Ride. But you're probably thinking so what? Well we're special. All my family are.

I have wings. And powers. And super healing. And… I'm mentally enhanced to be about 25.

Pretty cool ha?

But no we're not superheros. Gees, It's not like I've bitten by a radioactive spider or born in a test tube or something.

Ok, but it's also not like I've ever thought about it. I mean saving the world? That sounds soooo cool…

Back on topic Indi.

It kinda normal for us though, I mean, I live on an island. It was once an old Navy base but Mum made a deal or something and made this place a refuge for all mutated animals.

There is my species I guess, known as _Homo __Aquila_, but technically we're simply Angels. There are other species too. Dragons, Unicorns, Mermaids, Snakes with flipper feet known as Dippers, oversized mice that can build their own booby traps against predators, thousands of different types of birds, a Kraken or two in the deep waters, dolphins that zoom straight up out of the water at nearly 300 km/h known as Skids, Insects with multi coloured shells and wings…

Of course, that's just to name a few. Don't even try and count the number of fish.

I've lived here my whole life. We only go off when someone needs to get to hospital. The last time I got off this Island was three years ago when my cousin Camomile was born.

That… is the problem.

Play.

I snapped out of my dream to find Luna, Quill and Elixir jumping onto me. They were squealing their heads off.

I burst out laughing. These kids made me so happy.

"Happy birthday Indi!" Luna cried.

Even though all three kids were like family to me, Luna was my only biological sibling. An exact replica of Mum. Blonde curly hair (I swear they look golden sometimes). Large beady eyes that expressed so much happiness.

Quill grabbed my second pillow and started hitting me with it, before I grabbed his sides and tickled him. He laughed uncontrollably and squirmed.

Quill was Gazzy and Coco's only son. He had a mop of ratty long blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. He was the cutest boy ever.

Elixir jumped on my bed, her little brown curls bouncing up and down. She was Nudge and Iggy's daughter. She had dark skin and the most gorgeous look on her face. I smiled every time I saw her.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Luna cried.

"Chase said to go and jump on you," Elixir said sitting on my stomach.

"Oh yeah?" I questioned, attacking her in the stomach. Lixie burst into fits of giggles. Luna screamed and ran out of the room.

"She's going to tickle me!" Luna cried running down the hall.

Quill ran out after her. Lixie screamed and laughed. "Gale! Vel! Help!"

I let her go and she ran out of my room screaming. "She's coming! She's coming!"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Gale appeared at the door. My brother was a splitting image of Dad. Black hair, black wings, emotionless expression. Not to mention the fact he could get agitated very easily. Though I think he got that from Mum.

"Terrorizing kids?" Gale questioned.

I sat up and shrugged. "Naturally."

Vel poked her head into the room. "Mum wants you over at our place. Dad's cooking."

Velvet looked so much like Nudge. Chocolate skin, curly hair, bright eyes. She's virtually the opposite of Gale. So bright and cheery all the time. Not to mention the fact she has an endless motor attached to her mouth.

She most defiantly got that from Nudge.

"Better be chocolate chip pancakes," I said.

Vel scoffed. "Of course. Come on Gale."

Before Gale could even argue, Vel pulled him out of my room and closed the door.

I flopped back onto my bed, grinning as I stretched.

Pause.

Welcome to the flock. The awesomest family in the universe.

Yes, I said awesomest. And I mean awesomest.

There is Max, Fang, Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Louis, Coco, Gazzy, Blaze, Angel, Accalia, Me, Chase, Velvet, Gale, Divine, Elixir, Luna, Cheater, Quill, Camomile, Nova, Sky and Total. Yep, just a few.

Oh, and Grandma and Grandpa.

Ok, ok, I'll take you through the details.

There is my family. Mum, who is the eldest, around 31. Dad, who is around the same age as Mum. Luna, Mini Mum, she's 4. Gale, Mini Dad, who's 13. Me, Independence, a mix of both. I turn 16 today.

There is Blaze and Angel. They've been together for 4 years now. Angel is 20 and Blaze is 21. They had a little girl named Camomile or Cam for short. She was the youngest in the flock being only 3.

Coco and The Gas Man. Of course, no one calls him that anymore. He's Gazzy and is 22. Coco, whose real name is Courage, is 24. Their child is Quill. He defiantly gets his mop hair from Gaz.

Ella and Louis. They lived in America. Ella wasn't like the rest of us. She was like part fish part human part bat, but she was still Mum's step sister. With leather wings and invisible scales that reflected in the sun, she was only 27. Louis was the same age. The only flock member 100% human.

They have two kids, Divine and Cheater. Divine has the swimming side of Ella. She can go into the water and develop flippers and webbed hands. It's pretty cool. She's 11. Cheater on the other hand has Ella's leather wings. He's only 4.

Grandma and Grandpa also lived off the island. They lived close to Divine and Cheater. Grandpa seemed to always know what Mum was thinking. It was as if they could hear each other's thoughts. Which was crazy. Grandpa was human.

Accalia lived with her boyfriend, Dew in the wolfan pack. She sent me e-mails constantly. She was the closest to a big sister as I could get. She is 18.

Then there was Total. Total lived with Angel and Blaze. I didn't know how old Total was but he seemed to be getting to the old side of his dog life now. I treated him wisely, he seemed to respect that.

Then there was Nova. His original name was Dragon, but it had to be changed since he was now a part of a species known as Dragon. Nova was as tall as the house, but he was stuck with Iggy. He and Iggy had a joint power. Iggy could see through Nova's eyes.

And Sky, Nova's mate, Mum's Dragon. Sky wasn't as tall as Nova, but had just as much energy. When I rode a Dragon, it was always Sky.

Of course, how could I forget Chase? He was only a year younger than me, but my absolute best friend in the entire world. My side kick, my right hand guy. I tell him everything and he does the same to me. I guess for as long as I could remember we've been friends.

Chase was Nudge and Iggy's son. Nudge is 28. Iggy is blind, but 31. Chase's sisters were Velvet, who was 13 (Gale's age) and Elixir who was 9.

"Hey Birthday Girl."

Speak of the Devil.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I looked up. Chase walked though my door. Of course, Chase was so modest. Barging in on me while I'm still in my PJ's.

But this was Chase for you.

Chase was slightly taller than me despite being a year younger. His hair was a dirty blonde. I'm sure it would look a hell lot nicer if he managed to wash if more than once a year. It had a slight curl to it and stuck out everywhere. Chase wore simple cargo shorts and a short sleave top, no shoes. His wings were a coffee colour, a slightly darker tone to his incredibly tanned skin. It came from the surfing he does with me near the cliffs.

Chase gave me a grin and held out his hand. "What's up?"

I took it and stood up. "Not much. It's just a birthday."

Chase raised an eyebrow. "You were meant to say 'the sky'."

I poked him in the ribs. "There is a roof before the sky."

Chase tutted. "You forgot about the air. There is air before the roof."

I snorted. "Why do we keep having this debate?"

"Because we are still kids," Chase grinned.

I glared at him. "You maybe. But I'm officially 16."

Chase shrugged. "Half was to 32."

I shoved his shoulder with mine as I walked towards the wardrobe and pulled out a random tank top and denim shorts. "You know, I feel like something is going to happen today. Turn around."

Chase spun around as I quickly changed. "Maybe because it's… um… your birthday."

The duh on the end of the sentence was left unsaid.

Once I threw my dirty PJ's over in the washing basket beside the door, Chase knew it was safe to look around. I ran my fingers threw my mop of curly black hair. "Nar. It's something more than that. Something is changing."

"I got you a present. That's a change," Chase said flopping himself onto my bed, putting his hands behind his head.

I closed my wardrobe and sent him a 'leader' glare, as Chase called it. It was the type of glare Mum gave us when we were doing something stupid. "You know I hate presents."

Chase pulled a box out of my pocket. He threw it to me. "I know. Here."

I caught it with one hand. I gave him a look before I opened.

It was a ring.

Just plain sterling silver. But the pattern was what looked like vines crisscrossing each other. It was beautiful.

Around the ring was a weaved pull-string-to-tighten bracelet. Blue, simple with a few beads.

I smiled. I knew why he got this. I had about 6 dark coloured bangles on each wrist, a couple of anklets on each foot, a ring on each hand and a necklace or two. I had a couple of handmade braids in my hair that I attached some of my grey feathers onto.

It was my style. Beachy tomboy surfer girl.

I slipped the bracelet and tightened it. I slipped the ring on fanning my fingers out to admire it.

I smiled and looked up. "Thanks."

Chase shrugged and smiled. "You welcome. Mum wants you back at my place. Dad's cooking."

Mmm. "So I've heard."

I moved towards my balcony. Our house was on the west side of the Island and I have had this room since I was born. I pulled back the chiffon curtains and revealed the open water that stretched beyond the island. At night, I would sometimes stay here for hours on end watching the sun slowly sink in the sky.

I looked back at Chase. "You coming?"

Chase groaned as he stood up. "You wanna go flying this afternoon?"

I sighed. "Mum's coming back at about 4. She'll want me to open the presents this afternoon."

Chase grinned. "Early morning sunrise?"

"Deal."

I jumped up onto the balcony rail and stretched my wings. My dull grey wings. It was sort of odd. I mean Mum had white wings, with brown flecks and Dad had black wings with a blue shine. I had grey wings but when they caught the right light, a flash of blue would reflect off the feathers.

Couching, I sprung from the rail and beat my wings to rise into the sky. I spun around in the air smoothly. Chase caught up to me together we angled down closer to the ground so we were barely glided 2 metres above the shore.

Neither of us said anything for a few seconds. Until I couldn't help it anymore.

"What's the one thing you remember most about America?"

"Beach bunnies?"

I gathered up a small amount of gas in my palm and flicked my fingers. A small ball of blue fire hit Chase in the neck.

"OW!"

"Sexist pig."

"You're just jealous."

I snorted. "In your dreams."

"At least I dream about people, unlike you who dreams about petrol fumes and neon lights."

"I do not thank you very much. I dream about lots of things."

Chase gave me that 'Ah ha. I totally believe you' sarcastic look.

I narrowed my eyes. "America is not all about petrol fumes and neon lights."

"Yeah sure."

More silence. I couldn't help but mull over my recurring dream again.

I sighed. "I got to get out of here."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."

"Shut up! It's like a prison here Chase. I just want to get out and explore the world. I listen to all the stories the Mermaids tell of England, Australia, China, Africa… I just want to see it."

It was the only thing I wanted. I didn't care about presents or cakes or even Iggy's cooking (though, that was pushing it). I just wanted to see the world with my own eyes.

"Have you told your Mum?"

Pause.

That was the problem.

Mum seemed to have this thing in her mind that keeping me on this Island was for my own good. That I was happy here. That if I had everything I ever wanted, I could live here for the rest of my life.

Mum and Dad went to America all the time. They worked for the government as far as I knew, but it was sort of a part time thing. I knew they weren't doing normal work. Sometimes they would come back so battered and bruised they didn't have the energy to talk to us until after they had slept.

Though I knew nothing about what exactly they did.

Maybe they were superheroes.

Haha. Yeah right.

Sometimes when Dad had a feeling come to him, they would take off really quickly. Other times, it would be a few days before they left. Sometimes Iggy and/or Nudge would go with them too. One time all the adults went and I baby sat. They were gone for nearly 2 weeks. They wouldn't tell me where they went, but I knew it was somewhere dangerous.

The thought of that excited me.

Everything on this island was so 'kid' friendly it was starting to piss me off. There were no risks or chances to take. No adrenalin or speed. Everything was mellow and happy and calm and slow.

Where ever Mum and Dad went, I wanted to go too.

The first time I told Mum that, she had a fit.

Literally. I was 11 at the time. She kept shouting at me to never think that again. It scared me so much that I ran over to Chase's house and slept with him that night.

I brought it up occasionally. Mum seemed to want to shut it down and kept saying to put it out of my head. I didn't know how long it would be before I yelled at her.

I told Dad about it once. He just sat and listened. I could tell from his expression he knew what I was feeling. I also reckon he saw it coming. Dad seems to understand me more than Mum most days.

…

Play.

"Not recently, no," I said carefully. "I just feel… I don't know. I'm starting to get the feeling there is something she's not telling me. Something big."

Chase sighed. "Your Mum is stubborn."

"Tell me about it," I grumbled.

As we approached Chase's house, I pulled up, landing on the back porch. I was careful not to knock over the rocking chair. Done that before.

I opened the door and was instantly greeted by a number of different sounds. Kids screaming as they played chasy. The sizzling of pancakes. Adults chatting happily.

"INDI!"

"Happy birthday!"

I grinned as I gazed around the room. There were 12 in the room if you count Total. Lixie was throwing streamers everywhere using her little force power. Not to mention the paper cut out snowflakes flying around the room.

I should have mentioned that. Not only do we have wings, but we also gain powers.

Yeah, like real super powers.

Elixir's power is probably one of the coolest. She can control small objects with her hands and make them do what she wants. Only small objects though. Ones that weight less than a kilo or so, but still. She can make it do whatever she wants.

It was strange when she got it though. It freaked Mum and Dad out. In fact all the adults were freaked. It took them a while to settle down.

I occasionally see Dad flinch though every time Elixir uses her power.

It almost looks like he in in pain.

Hmmm…

Chase doesn't have a power. Neither did Vel, unless you include her power of talking non-stop for hours. As for Nudge and Iggy, Nudge could touch objects and sort of see an imprint of who has touched them in the past. Odd power, but interesting. She knows exactly whose stolen cookies from the cookie jar.

My bad.

Iggy on the other hand can 'feel' colours. It helps when he is blind and all. He also has a joint power with Nova. If he puts his hand on Nova's head, he can see through Nova's eyes. That's the main reason why everyone calls Nova Iggy's Dragon.

Nova has a power of calling to anyone, anywhere around the world. It's sort of like sending a text message.

As for my family, Mum and Dad both have a couple of powers. Mum can create illusions with her imagination, but only of living objects. She can also fly super speed, which I think is super awesome. Dad on the other hand can turn invisible. Well, he really blends into the back ground but still. He can also 'feel' the future. It's that power that causes Mum and Dad to leave the island for America all the time.

Gale can tell you exactly what time it is without a watch. Down to the millisecond. It's pretty cool. Luna on the other hand has a weird power. She can control where lightning strikes. No, she can't really control the weather, just where exactly lightning strikes.

Being the 4 year old she was, she nicknamed herself 'lightning girl'. Whenever a storm passed over, nothing could stop her from giving a lighting show to the whole family.

Gaz only had one power. A simple mimicking voices power. When we were kids, he used to trick us with his mimicking voice all the time. Gaz is the best uncle in the universe.

Coco has an odd power. She can see connections between people. Sort of light ropes. The ropes came in all different colours depending on the emotion the relationship was. It only came in waves though. They were so unexpected. You could never guess when she was going to have a wave.

As for Quill, he knows where missing objects are. I don't how or why he knows, but he just does. You go up to him and tell him you're missing a top or something, he'll tell you exactly where it is and how it got there.

Kinda spooky if you ask me.

Angel, Gaz's sister, on the other hand could breathe underwater, read minds and talk to sea animals. I like Angel, but she's kind of weird sometimes. She's just… I don't know, says things that sound weird.

Blaze could talk to animals. I guess that's why most of the experiments on the island can trust us so much. Blaze teaches them to listen to certain words to they can understand us. Nova and Sky are experts in understanding us.

As for Camomile, she doesn't have a power yet.

Ella has a weird power of being able to align her scales so she looks like some liquid mirror. Louis of course doesn't have a power, but he has Scales, the massive oversized dragon. Seeing Ella and Louis live in the high mountains, Scales has tons of free space to fly around in.

That Dragon was an Ancient wonder of the world.

Divine has two powers. Firstly, she can make her hands glow in the dark. She can get them quite bright too. I like that power. Secondly she is a shifter. Mostly she can turn into rocks. All rocks including gems. Strange I know, but yes it seems rocks aren't all that hard to turn into. But she can also turn into an Imperial eagle. So far that's it, but both Mum and Ella guess she might be able to do more if she worked on it and trust me, she was desperate to turn into something else other than a rock.

Cheater I reckon was part tree. He could breathe through the pores of his skin. He could seriously hold his breath for years. I guess that how he can breathe underwater. His skin would suck in oxygen and then breathe it out.

Yep, defiantly part tree.

My power on the other hand is pretty sick.

I produce this gas from my hands. It's so flammable that I can ignite it with a click, but it's also a joint power with Mum and Dad. They were both resistant to my flames for some reason.

My flame is blue. Like electric blue.

"Indi!" Cam cried running to me. "Wappy birfday!"

I chuckled picking her up and putting her on my hip. "Thankyou Cami. You look very pretty today."

Of course, Cam always looked pretty. With her blonde curls and an obsession for pink, Cam always looked like a little Angel.

"Vel dwessed me!" Cam cried happily.

"Well she did a very good job," I said kissing her forehead. Cami giggled.

Angel came over, Blaze not far behind her. She kissed my cheek. "Happy birthday, Indi."

I smiled. "Thanks Angel."

Blaze ruffled my hair. "It's hard to believe you're all grown up! I still remember when you were this big." He made a really small example.

I rolled my eyes and shoved him. Blaze laughed. He was seriously more like an older brother than an uncle, but he was a great father to Cami.

Coco ran up to me and hugged me warmly. I laughed. Coco was probably the liveliest one out of the flock, followed closely by Nudge.

"Happy birthday Indi," Coco said.

Gaz was beside her, Quill in his arms. Gazzy was more of the secretive type. One that may seem friendly on the outside, but he had a wicked streak through him. When it came to explosions, Gaz and Iggy were to blame.

But these days it was usually Velvet.

Coco took Cam from me and let Gazzy bring me into a one armed hug. "You're all grown up."

"Gees, you make it out as if I am old," I scoffed. Gazzy chuckled at that.

Velvet led her father over to me. Iggy was like a second Dad in my opinion. He took care of me when Mum and Dad were out.

"Happy Birthday, chicken!" Iggy said cheerfully.

I punched him in the gut. "I'm not a chicken."

Iggy laughed heartedly and ruffled my hair, mimicking Blaze's actions earlier. "It's hard to believe it's been 15 years."

I glanced at Ig, but he seemed to have this half this surreal expression. 15 years… since what? I'm 16 now.

"Good morning Indi," Nudge said walking over to me, rubbing her hands on her apron. She picked up a stack of pancakes from beside the stove and placed them gently on the kitchen bench. "Eat up and then we'll do presents."

I glared at Chase. "I thought I told you to tell them to not get me presents."

Chase avoided my gaze. "No you didn't."

"Dufous head."

"You're a dufous head."

"Your face is a dufous…"

"Enough!" Chase's Mum cried. "Is that seriously the only thing you two do all day? Chase, go and help Vel bring in the washing."

"Yes Mum," Chase mumbled, but when Nudge walked off, he glared at me. "You're a million times more of a dufous head."

I gapped at the mocked joke. Chase smugly began to walk off when I sent him another small ball off flame hitting him in the back of the head.

"OW! God Indi, stop that."

The other kids giggled. Chase glare at me rubbing the back of his neck. I simply gave him a shrugged grin.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**This is by far the longest chapter i have EVER writtern, but I needed to get the facts out. :) REVIEW!**

**BTW what do you think of Chase and Indi? :P**


	3. Home

**Yo!**

**Hello Peoples! Sorry this is taking long. I'm sort of going threw a rough patch in the story line so it is going to take a long time to update. I'm currently stuck on chapter 9, so... yeah.**

**That links to the Topic of the chapter. Ideas on where you would like this story to head. I do plan to finish it, whether it takes me 5 months or 5 years. THIS STORY WILL FINISH AND I WILL NOT GIVEUP ON IT!**

**Ideas people, any Ideas would be great!**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoo**

Indi: The Hunting Falcon

Chapter 2: Home

Indi POV

When it comes to my family, there is one thing you should know. For some reason, money isn't a problem. I've heard stories of people who can't afford food or shelter. We never have to worry about anything like that.

Mum and Dad seem to have a decent enough Job that we can ask for anything and we'd get it.

Expect for getting off the island. They only thing we can't get.

"Hello?"

I stopped unwrapping my last present and turned around towards the door.

Mum stepped into the room. Almost instantly the room suddenly feels so much safer and relaxing to be in. The adults smile more and the kids are laughing louder. I knew it had something to do with my mother being the leader. It seemed the being a leader was not only physical but physiological. She just always had this feeling when you saw her that she was going to make the right decision, say the right words and keep everyone safe.

Mum was the rock. The base. The one who held everything together without even trying.

It's for that reason I know I'm not going to be a good leader.

To be honest, I'm like Dad. When everyone looks to me for leadership, I find that my palms get sweaty. My breathing rises, my eyes can't focus and I stutter badly.

I'm not a base person. I'm not a rock. I'm as flimsy as a flag to be honest.

Mum doesn't believe it. I don't know why she keeps thinking that I can get over it, but she keeps telling me to keep trying.

"Mummy!" Luna cried running over to her. Mum grinned and picked her up. Luna hugged mum tightly.

The adults stood up and walked over to them. Pats on the back, hugs. It's sort of the thing the parents do. Especially when Mum and Dad come back from America.

Dad walked in behind Mum, his hands in his pockets and a happy content look on his face. Unlike Mum, Dad was more of a laid back person. Though he had that same sense of safeness, his was more of a silent protection. Dad was the type of guy who had enormous amount of strength when needed. He would step in front of a bullet of any one in the flock. Without hesitation.

It was Dad's limp that made him seem weak. I don't know exactly what happened, but I'm fairly sure it had something to do with the gigantic scar in the middle of his thigh.

I put the present aside and stood up. Mum put Luna down and held her arms out towards Gale next. I snickered as Gale hugged mum, slightly stiff. He wasn't a really touchy feely person.

Then Mum turned to me and I smiled, walking into her embrace. Don't get me wrong. I couldn't wish for better parents.

Even if they did have me at 16.

Mum kissed my forehead. "Happy birthday, Indi."

"I thought you said you were going to be home this afternoon," I mumbled into her shirt.

Dad shrugged beside me. "We managed to get away."

I grinned as Mum let me go. I hugged Dad and he ruffled my hair. "Happy birthday kiddo."

I was honestly more of a Daddy's girl. Not that I didn't love Mum, it's just… I don't know, Dad and I are just best friends.

"Thanks Dad," I said letting him go. "Please tell me you didn't get me many presents."

Mum glanced at Dad with a small smirk. Dad chuckled, his face lifting slightly from its usual emotionlessness. "Well… seeing as you didn't really want much…"

Mum rolled her eyes. "Here."

She passed me a small square shaped wrapped object. I couldn't help but think. Knife, switch blade… something dangerous.

Dad's eyes snapped to me and a small smile appeared on his face. Lately, Dad's been giving me these looks. I can tell he senses something was about to happen.

That's kinda what made Dad so mysterious. Like he knew more than he was letting on. That and his classic emotionless expression.

But right now, the look on his face said 'I know what you want. You're lucky your mother doesn't know.'

I ripped off the wrapping, I opened the small square box. I pulled out the bubble wrapped object and unwrapped it.

It was a glass bird.

An eagle sitting on a branch with long feathers. The whole sculpture was clear except for the beak and the longest feathers were tinted blue. The detail was incredible.

But it was still kid friendly.

"Wow," I said amazed. "It's… incredible. Thank you."

Mum smiled, but Dad could see through me. He kept his face hidden though. I could only tell by the slight hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Well," Mum declared facing the flock. "I'm starving. Iggy, some pancakes. Coco, can I talk to you please."

See that? How she just became leader walking into the room? I could never ever do that and yet Mum still thinks I will get it eventually.

Coco stood up, letting go of Gaz's hand. I watched her follow Mum out the back door.

That's it. I had to know what's going on.

"I'm going to get my camera," I said to the adults.

No one noticed though. They all began to chat with Dad. Dad was too busy talking to notice my sudden decision. Seeing as my decision wasn't life threatening, the 'feel' wasn't as strong.

I glanced at Angel, but I was glad she too was distracted.

"Come on Chase," I said walking out of the front door.

I heard Chase groan as he stood up. "Why me?"

Because you're the only one who will understand. "Because you need to get off your lazy butt," I said simply.

I closed the front door, but instead of following the sand path to my house, I crept around the side. Chase gripped my hand instantly. "Wait, I thought we were getting your camera."

"Shh," I whispered.

Chase shut up and crept behind me. "You know I could get in a lot of trouble."

"I have to know what they're talking about," I whispered carefully creeping around the house.

I'd never done anything like this before. Usually the thought was unthinkable.

But I was sick and tired of not knowing anything. I wanted answers. I wanted to know what Mum did.

I wanted to know who she really was.

Chase whisper yelled, "You always get us in trouble."

"Shut up, feather head," I whispered back.

Chase threw his hands in the air, but continued to follow me around the house.

Gradually I began to hear whispers I stopped when they became loud enough for us to here.

"… can this appear now? I have many enemies," My Mother whispered.

What?

"Max. I know what you're saying but this line is the darkest of reds. He's only one I know you hate that much," Coco said.

Coco had a wave, I thought. Mum hates someone really, really badly.

"He can't be alive Coco. It's impossible," Mum said. I could hear the fear in her voice.

I couldn't believe it. I'd never heard Mum being scared of something. Ever. Mum was never scared of anything.

"His body was never found," Coco said carefully. "It is possible Max. You can't deny the fact."

I could hear Mum pacing on the veranda. For a moment, nothing could be heard except of the waves crashing onto the shore.

"Ideas, Coco?" Mum whispered.

"If it is him, then we're all in danger," Coco said quietly.

Danger. That sent a shiver of excitement up my spine.

Chase sneezed.

I slowly closed my eyes.

Of course, Chase just had to sneeze right at the point where I was finding something useful out.

I could kill him right now.

Mum materialized right in front of me. She was not happy. One little bit. Her mouth was tight and her eyes were narrowed. Not to mention the hands on her hips.

"Indi," Mum said warningly.

There is one bad thing about Mum being leader. It was our natural instincts as flock members to do as she says. To fight off those instincts was really hard.

"Hey," I said smoothly. "You wouldn't happen to know where Elixir and Luna are, do you? I know their hiding here somewhere."

Chase pointed behind him. "I'm pretty sure they went that way."

"Yeah," I said quickly. But before I could even turn around, Mum had gripped my shoulder in place.

"I don't think so," Mum said her voice tight. "Chase, get back here now."

Chase winced as he slowly stepped until he was by my side. Mum sighed and rubbed her temples with one hand.

"Why were you spying on me Indi?" Mum asked though she already knew the answer.

"Why are hide things from me?" I shot back. "I wouldn't be spying on you if you just told me everything."

Mum seemed surprised by my retort but she hid it well. She knew I hated being on this island, but she didn't think I was willing to argue this much against her.

But as I said before. I knew today was going to be different to every other day.

Mum glared at me. "Indi. It's for your own safety."

"My safety. You always say that. Are you implying that it's dangerous for me to know the truth of my own mother?" I asked.

Mum dropped her hands. "Yes it is."

"Mum, I'm 16," I said seriously. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"The world off this Island is far too difficult for you to understand," Mum said darkly.

I threw my hands up. "How do you know that? Have you even tried to teach me about the outside world? No. Instead you've let me sit here and do nothing while you go off and do… whatever you do."

"This Island is safe Indi. Nothing bad will happen here. You're protected," Mum said carefully.

I tightened my lips together. "I'm pretty sure I heard Coco say, 'If it is him, then we're all in danger'."

"I'm going to go inside," Coco said carefully.

"Me too," Chase said quickly. Mum was quick to catch the back of his shirt before he went anywhere. She kept her eyes on me though. I noticed a flash of fear in her eyes.

"Who is he?" I asked straight forward.

To my surprise, Mum gave a short laugh. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

I could seriously scream right now.

"Mum, why can't you just give me answers? I just want to get off this Island."

Mum glared down at me. "This Island is the safest place in the world. How can you want to go out there when you have everything you need right here?"

I didn't say anything for a second.

"I should ask you the same thing," I said carefully. "Why do you leave?"

Mum's shoulders relaxed as she stared at me. I could tell she was heavily debating on telling me, but my heart sunk when I saw her lips clamp together as it barricading any secrets from escaping.

I kept glaring at her for a whole two seconds, before I turned and walked away.

With two giant leaps I snapped out my wings and took to the sky.

I didn't fly far. Only to the waterfall. It was one of my favourite places to go. Chase and I built a tree house together on the 'Whoomping Willow'. It was really just a massive tree beside the waterfall.

Of course, when I say Chase and I built it, I mean Iggy and Gazzy. They love building stuff and exploding stuff. Chase hasn't been interested, but Vel has. For as long as I could remember, Vel has loved exploding anything she could get her hands on.

Ahh, those were the days when we stuck fire crackers down crab holes and watch them being blown to shreds. Of course, that was before the parents gave us the speech on animal cruelty.

That just ruined all the fun.

I landed carefully on the large 'landing branch'. I stared at the tree house with a small smile. Even though Elixir and Quill normally play in the tree house now, I still love to come here to just relax.

But that was the first real fight I had ever had with Mum. I needed a break.

I walked into the house. It was a simple one room place, with two bean bags, a small table and four seat set along with a fake wooden kitchen.

There were two doors. I walked straight through to the back.

I moved over and sat on a branch. For a moment I just sat their staring at the view of the waterfall.

Chase will come. He always does. Usually, when I'm upset he turns up. He's awesome like that.

I held out my hand. I pushed some air through my pours and clicked my fingers. A ball of ever burning blue flame appeared in my hand. It looked a little like a mini blue sun.

I let closed off the flow of gas, but the sun kept burning. It would burn for another 7 hours.

At night the sun sheds off amazing light. Sometimes I just lie on my bed and let the sun hover above my head. I don't know why, but just staring at the flickering ball of flame helps clear my head.

"Hey."

I waved my hand through the ball of flame and it disappeared in a flash. Just because I could withstand the intense heat, it didn't mean Chase could.

Chase came and sat down beside me. Neither of us said anything for a bit. I knew Chase hated the silence. He was a talkative type. Couldn't sit still for two seconds. I was like Dad when it came to not talking. I could sit here for hours organizing my thoughts.

Somewhere in the north a Dragon roared.

"I… I feel like I have a reason to exist, I just… don't know what that is," I whispered.

When I looked Chase. He still looked at me as if I had told him the tooth fairy exists.

Chase knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Indi… you can't do that," Chase said seriously.

"Why?" I asked slightly annoyed. "Why can't I just fly away from here?"

"We don't know what's out there," Chase said seriously. "What do you expect to find out there when we have no idea what exactly we are searching for?"

I said nothing.

Chase sighed wrapping his arm around me. Naturally I lent on his shoulder. Best friends care for each other.

"Indi, it would be selfish to run away from here," Chase said kindly. "Not only would you hurt Max, Fang and the flock, but you would be hurting yourself. Think about it, can you really leave here without a proper good bye?"

You know, I hate it when Chase is right. I really do.

"Answer me," Chase growled playfully.

"Yes."

"Liar," Chase whispered.

I squealed quietly as he tickled the side of my stomach. I edged away from him. "No tickling."

Chase raised an eyebrow. "No running away."

I sighed, but I smiled. Maybe Chase had the power to always make me feel better.

Chase bumped my shoulder with his. "Come on. The others will be expecting us back soon. Oh and by the way you have a letter."

I frowned. "A letter?"

I never got letters. Unless…

Chase grinned at me. "Bet you 10 bucks it's from Divine."

I rolled my eyes. "Who else sends me letters?"

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox**

**REVIEW! Oh, and If anyone want's to check out my blog, the link is on my profile!**


	4. Letter

**Yo!**

**I've been busy lately. Right now, i really should be doing homework, but i reckon you guys have been patient enough with me. Sorry this is taking so long. While i'm trying to write this story, i am also trying to keep my blog up and running (Link on my profile) and trying to write a publishable (like real story). Yeah, my life sucks :P .**

**Any way! Topic of the chapter is... Languages. I personally learn Chinese because Chinese is awesome. Ni Hao!**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Indi: The Hunting Falcon

Chapter 3: Letter

Indi POV

I ignored Mum, Mum ignored me, Dad had his eyes rolled to the ceiling and the flock were shifting uncomfortably. It's what usually happens when I am disagreeing with Mum.

"What does it say?" Luna cried impatiently jumping up and down in front of me.

"I can open it faster than you," Quill said trying to snatch the letter out of my hand.

"Quill," Gazzy said warningly. "No snatching."

Quill bowed his head.

"Me see! Me see!" Cami cried trying to push past Elixir.

As you could probably guess, everyone gets excited when someone gets a letter. It hardly ever happens.

I sighed, picking up Cami off the ground and placing her on my lap. I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. It was on a plain white sheet of paper. It was odd because normally Divine writes in pink paper.

She's such a girly girl like that.

dear Indi,

happy birThday! i am Sure you were given mAny presenTs, like always. 16 and neveR been kissed. sucks to be you.

Any ways, mom and dad thought it would be cool if you came over to our Place. we coulD shop even though i know you hate shopping, Or go flying. oh, i know, we could bake chocolate-chip cookies or marble cake or browNies. You love brownies. mom knows max and fang are busy and she was wondering if you wanTed to come with Chase or gale and velvet.

well anyways, just wanted to wish yOu a happy birthday and hopefully we'll see you guys soon. I Miss you guys so much. i wish i could live on the island.

from di.

p.s. i lovE you!

xoxoxo

I smiled, but inwardly I could tell something was up. Divine usually writes a whole paragraph listing off all the reasons why Chase and I should get together.

Annoying, tell me about it.

She should grow up and be a lawyer one day. She seriously comes up with some wacky reasons why we should get together.

I looked up at the flock watching me. "She wishes me a happy birthday."

I debated on whether I should tell the flock about Di's request. No. Mum wouldn't like it if I talked about it in front of the flock.

I will defiantly be telling her later though. I was so looking forward to another fight.

After an amazing Lunch (Iggy cooked again. Meals are always amazing when Iggy cooks) I went swimming with some of the other kids. The adults probably needed to 'talk' about what ever Coco saw.

I was soooo tempted to hear what they were saying, but I bet ten bucks Mum had Angel on the lookout. If I even think about trying to understand what they were talking about, Mum will have me pinned down in an instant.

Birthday being no excuse.

I know, sucks right?

Velvet plopped down beside me on the sand. I continued to stare out at the 4 kids playing in the water. Chase was making sand castles in the sand with Cami.

"Let me guess," Vel said carefully, thinking. "Chase proclaimed his uncontrollable love towards you and you're trying to decipher whether or not to say you love him back because it might jeopardize your best friend relationship and…."

"What? No!" I said quickly. "How many times does it take for you and Divine to get it through your heads? Chase and I are not in love."

Vel rolled her eyes to the clear sky. "That's what they all say."

I groaned. "I want to get out of here."

Vel smiled. "I know. I was just tricking."

Liar.

"I read Di's letter," Vel said after a minute of silence.

I sighed. "And…"

"If you're leaving, I'm coming and I know Chase will what to come too, because he is like totally in love with…"

"Enough with the love thing!" I said over the top of her. "If you're coming with me, there will be no love talk. Got it?"

Velvet just grinned at me. I narrowed my eyes and turned away. I was never going to hear the end of this.

"But… that's if Max will let you go," Vel said obviously.

"Well duh," I mumbled.

Mum will have to let me go. She'll have to give in at one point and why not now? I don't care if Mum comes with me, I just want to get out of here.

Maybe this was the big thing. Actually getting off the island.

That would be freakin' awesome.

"Indi?"

I spun around from my spot on the sand. Dad stood tall his hands in the pockets of his blank cargo pants. He smirked at me and jerked his head, gesturing for me to follow him as he began to limp into the woods.

"Mind the kids for me," I said to Vel as I scrambled to my feet.

"Sure thing," Vel called.

I raced to catch up with Dad and slowed down as I fell into step with him. "What is it?"

Dad smirked at me, a glint of mischief sparking in his eyes. "Wait until we're out of Angel mind reading range."

Dad was going to tell me something he didn't want the flock to know.

Excitement ran through me. Dad seemed to sense it, 'cause he gave me that raised-eyebrow-smirk look, but didn't say anything.

Eventually he stopped. Dad limped around so he stood in front of me and placed his hand on my shoulder. When I looked up to him, I only saw a slight smile on his emotionless face.

Dad sighed and reached behind him. "I have something to give you. I had it especially made for your 16th."

I watched him walk over to a palm tree. From behind it he produced a black object. The object in his hands was wrapped in a cloth. I frowned as I was a long black leather covered stick.

My heart raced.

A weapon.

Ok, I take back everything I said about a bad birthday.

THIS IS THE BEST DAY IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE UNIVERSE OF ALL UNIVERSES!

(You know, I even think it's better than bacon. Hey, and that's saying something).

Dad smiled as if doing an Angel and reading my mind. "Max would kill me if she found out."

I didn't even say anything as I reached forwards and carefully took the stick. The handle was up one end and a leather case concealed the rest.

I carefully grabbed the handle and pulled. The weapon came away from its case. The blade shone in the late sun. It was curved ever so slightly, but it was at least 40, if not 50, cm long.

Bestest day in the universe. Bestest of all awesomest days.

I glanced at Dad grinning from ear to ear. He smiled ever so slightly. "I knew you'd like it."

"Like it? It's are incredible," I said in utter awe as I carefully stroked my fingers along the flat edge on the blade.

"It's called The Hunting Falcon," Dad whispered.

I frowned looking at Dad carefully. He continued. "A Samari sword."

"A Ninja sword," I whispered in a slow evil voice.

Dad chuckled. "You could say that."

I stared at the sword. I've never even had a pocket knife, let alone my own sword.

I looked up with a grin. "Thanks Dad."

Dad opened his arms. I stepped in naturally and hugged him tightly. He ruffled my hair. "You're welcome kiddo. You might want to hide it in your room before Angel hears your thoughts.

I grinned as I stepped back taking both the Samari and its sheath.

"One more thing," Dad said.

I spun around.

"Whatever happens," Dad whispered seriously. "Trust your instincts. You aren't a bird leaving your nest anymore… your more like… a warrior seeking her destiny."

I turned to look at him properly. It's moments like these that I know Dad is trying to tell me something. Dad is known for speaking riddles that sometimes even Mum can't understand.

I frowned. Dad shrugged with an amused smile on his face.

"It's in your blood."

Awesomest day killed.

Mum sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "Indi…"

"Please, Mum," I begged. "It will just be a day or two. I can take Chase, Velvet and Gale. I can call you as soon as I get there."

Mum rubbed her temples with one hand. She did that whenever she was making hard decisions. "It's too dangerous."

I now was resulting to glaring. "Does this have something to do with this long lost enemy of yours?"

Mum's eyes flashed red. "There are more than just my enemies to look out for."

My eyebrows shot up. "You have more than one enemy? What are you like some kind of Assassin?"

But I was a Ninja with a Ninja sword. I'm better than any Assassin.

"Indi," Mum said harshly. "You're not going to America and that is final."

"At least tell me why," I argued back.

Mum glared at me. It was one of those flock leader glares. I've seen it before when a Dragon herd leader is challenged for his role by another Dragon.

This was a challenge for power, not necessarily leadership, but authority.

My natural instincts were to surrender and obey. My instincts were telling me that Mum was the leader and my job as a flock member was to obey all orders given.

But the human side of me was telling me that Mum had no right to control my life. Flock leader or not.

Mum and I glared at each other. Dad was leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed as he studied us both carefully.

Dad was smart not to get between us.

"You can't control my life, Mum," I said in a warning tone. "I'm 16 now."

Mum's eyes flashed anger for a second. "Indi! All my life I have been trying to protect you. I leave the Island so I can keep the dangers away from here. If you leave this Island, there is no way I can guarantee you'll even come back alive!"

Wait a second…

What did she just say?

Mum's face flashed in fear for a second. She just realised her slip.

"What?" I said my eyes bulging. "Come back alive? What is that supposed to mean?"

Mum ignored me.

"You're not going," Mum said in a 'don't argue' tone.

She had gone to the point of no return.

My jaw tightened. I felt a slight sour taste in the back of my throat. Why didn't she trust me? Why couldn't she understand how enclosed I felt here?

I knew nothing about my mother. Nothing. She never explained to me how she was born, where she grew up… I can tell by the way she reacts around Grandma and Grandpa, Mum wasn't with them her whole life. She never explained how Nudge and Iggy and Blaze and the other members of the flock became family. Or how all the other experiments came into existence.

She never trusted me.

I spun around on my heels, storming out of the house. It was night. The stars were out. I took two leaps and sprung into the air, just as tears began to seep from my eyes.

"Indi!" Mum called out. I couldn't tell whether I heard sympathy in her voice, because I was already out of ear shot.

Yes, if you haven't worked out, I run away from hard situations a lot.

Some birthday.

Some awesome feeling I had in the morning of my life changing.

I flew to Dippers cliff. The full moon was twice as big as it began to rise above the horizon. It would be a nice night to fly, but I felt so sick in the stomach I really just wanted to cry my eyes out.

I stumbled as I landed, giving out a sob. I walked over to the nearest tree and punched it hard.

Ow. Ow-ow-ow-ow. Ow.

I stared at my bleeding hand and glared at the tree through my tears. Stupid tree. Why was it so hard?

I was so tempted to blast the tree to smithereens with my super fire power.

I side and walked over sitting on the edge of the cliff. I don't know how long I sat there. No one came looking for me, which was good. It must have been a good 2 hours or so.

Dad's genes for you.

I hate it how Mum just doesn't think I'm good enough. She wants me to be next in line to be leader yet she can't trust me with anything off the island.

I drew in a staggered breathe, scrunching up my eyes so tears wouldn't fall.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I had to get off the Island.

I stared out at the ocean. I knew it wasn't far to land. I'd be able to find my way to Di's house. I've been there before. But not in years.

Like that was going to stop me leaving.

I knew I had to leave and I had to leave now.

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**

**I hope i got Indi's character right. She is meant to be part Max and part Fang, but mostly Max.**

**BTW REVIEW!**


	5. Leaving

**Yo!**

**Ok, so this chapter is finally up. I know it's not as long as my previous ones, but hey, it's still a chapter. i know i've been taking FOREVER to update, but honnestly I'm having trouble coming u with the middle part. I have the ending (which is totally and epically awesome), but I'm kind of stuck in the centre.**

**So, topic of the chapter? Ideas. Where would you like this story to go? How should Indi and Chase get together? What journy should Indi take to discover her destiny and why her mother has been hiding her on the island? I'm welcome to any ideas.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Indi: The Hunting Falcon

Chapter 4: Leaving

Indi POV

The moment I landed in my room, I dived for my Hunting Falcon I had carefully hidden under my bed. I pulled it out and laid my beautiful sword on the bed, admiring it for a second.

This was defiantly the best birthday present ever.

I yanked my black bag off the hook beside the door. 3 sets of clothes, all summer stuff. Socks, undies, bras, a jumper. I also packed my Ipod, my phone, my wallet (and yes it had real money in it. Mum gave us pocket money mainly because I insisted when I was 12 even though we had nothing to spend it on apart from making bets).

I paused to pick up Lambie. Yes that's the stuffed velvet lamb I've had since I was born. Of course, it wasn't cuddly anymore. One ear was missing and its fur wasn't really velvet.

Sorry, Lambie. You can't come with me this time.

Once I had everything set, I took my Hunting Falcon and attached the sheath to my waist.

I looked at myself to in the mirror and smirked.

Ninja.

I nodded to myself.

Indi the Flying Ninja.

I'm so awesome.

I was quick to grab my bag. Throwing it over my back, I loosened the straps so my wings could fit through. Now I needed food.

I crept out of my room, closing my door behind me. Mum was asleep. I could hear her regular breathing from behind the door.

I skipped down the stairs heading straight to the kitchen. Food. Lots of it. I piled it light stuff, but stuff with lots of energy. Chocolate, Rice, Pasta, skittles, M'n'Ms, air sealed bacon (mmmm…), pancake mix, maple syrup, honey.

I also got the camping gear out. Matches, fire starters, pots, fryer, Cutlery and bowl. Also some oil. At the bottom of the pantry I found the first aid kit. Lots of bandages, Band-Aids, Antiseptic.

I was ready.

Time to wake the others.

* * *

><p>"Gale."<p>

Gale mumbled and turned over. His black sheets were tangled around him. So emo, but defiantly Gale like.

"Gale!" I whispered shouted.

Gale shot up out of his bed. He turned to me and narrowed his eyes. "What," he grumbled.

I grinned happily. "Pack your stuff. We're getting out of here."

Gale frowned. "What?"

I yanked him out of his bed. "Come on pack. Meet me at Chase and Vel's house."

"Wait… Where did you get that?"

I looked at my Samari sword on my hip and touched it with my flock banded hand. My grin widened. "Dad gave them to me."

Gale was about to say something when I cut over. "Later. Chase's house. 5 minutes."

I ran out his balcony door and leapt into the air before he even had time to ask another question. I flew straight to Chase and Velvet's house. Velvet's window was open, I zoomed straight through forward roll and standing up.

Vel shot up out of bed, "What on earth…?"

I grabbed her pink and black bag, chucking it at her. "We're leaving."

Velvet's eyes widened. "Whoa, Indi, like running away leaving?"

I grinned. "Of course not, we're just going to Di's."

Velvet raised an eyebrow. "Max?"

I paused and looked at her. She knew the answer without words.

Vel grinned. It was one of those grins she gave before she blew up half the house. She jumped out of the bed. "I'm so in."

* * *

><p>"Why on earth do you have to make it that we leave the island at 10 o'clock at night?" Chase asked yawning. "I mean this is really cool, but I mean seriously? At night?"<p>

I passed him a plastic bowl and cutlery set from the bottom of the pantry. I managed to send him a glare. "It's still my birthday. I can do what I want."

Chase rolled his eyes with a sly smile as he shoved a packet of pasta into his bag. "When do you never get what you want?"

I shoved him. "Shh. If your parents wake up, we're all dead."

Chase snorted. His eyes flickered to my sword. "You know Samaris are meant to go over your back not on your belt."

I sent him a sufficient glare. "Are not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

I poked my tongue out at him. "Not."

Chase grinned at me, but surprisingly silent. Just then, Vel skipped down the stairs. She eyed us curiously with a raised eyebrow, but I was staring at the bag. There was no way she was going to get any food in that thing.

"What have you got in there?" I whispered.

Velvet grinned sheepishly. It reminded me of Iggy. "Just some… necessary Items."

I grinned back. Obviously those necessary items came were bomb related. "Homework?" I suggested sarcastically.

"Of course," Velvet said dramatically. Chase rolled his eyes, giving his sister a look. I held my fist out and Vel tapped hers with mine.

Nothing beats girl power.

"What did I miss?"

All three of us turned to the door. Gale stood there leaning against the wall, a small smirk on his face. I threw him 2 packets of noodles and 3 tubes of condensed milk. He caught them rhythmically as if he was juggling, before shoving them into his backpack.

I grinned. "You guys ready?"

Velvet looked excited. She was virtually jumping up and down on the spot. Chase was rolling his eyes to the ceiling mumbling something about 'Indi getting whatever she wants', but I could tell he was hiding his excitement. Gale, who never really showed much emotion anyway, had a small smirk on his face. From that smile I could tell he was pumped.

None of us had ever done anything like this before.

"Come on," I gestured towards the door.

We excited the house out the back. The moon shone on the slightly wavy water. The stars shimmered brighter tonight as if they were laughing with us.

We were leaving the island. Of course, it was only for a couple of days, but I knew those days were going to change my life forever. I could just feel it.

That was a good thing.

I looked back at the island I was brought up in. I knew the whole place off by heart.

I touched my flock band carefully.

I glanced to my left. Gale met my gaze first. He smirked slightly. That same smirk that immediately linked him to Dad.

Velvet looked at caught my gaze next. She gave me that classic Vel grin. One that told me she was finally going to build that nuclear bomb.

I glanced to my right. Chase blue eyes sparkled slightly as he gave me a goofy grin. My best friend. My right hand guy.

"Up and Away?" I questioned to my family.

And that was it. We took to the sky. I ran and jumped first, spreading my grey wings and rising to meet the moon.

Little did I know the dangers I was facing.

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Please Please please review! BTW I have a blog. The link is on my Profile! :)**


	6. Trick or Truth

**Yo,**

**Yes, i have updated. Finally. (I was resisting because i wasn't sure whether i was going to change the chapter or not) You can all thank GreenNIghtRose who convinced me that i should post it. So, i did because... Well... think of this as my present to you guys.**

**I'm still iffy on Ideas guys. I'm welcome to suggestions, even they are just a simple scene. A Chase and Indi scene or a fighting scene. Please, please give me some ideas so i can hopefully try and get back on a roll. Once I'm on a roll, i will most definity be able to update quicker. :)**

**Also, I have a question for you guys. How powerful do you want Max to be? Remember she has been saving the world for 15 years after Dr. Mandock's 'Death'.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo**

Indi: The Hunting Falcon

Chapter 5: Trick or Truth

Fang POV

My eyes flew open as I felt the rush come to me. I didn't move. I simply closed my eyes and let myself take it all. I knew instantly this wasn't the usual disaster Max and I had to save the world from.

From the strength of the feeling it was something very important. Rarely do I get feeling that wake me up in the middle of the night.

Fear. Lots of it. Adrenalin. Worry. Four sets of those feelings. Two female, two male. One of the females also had a sense of determination and tactical planning. An obvious leader.

Max maybe? No this person didn't have the knowledge and training Max did.

I also felt joy, anger, and rage from at least twenty different feeling sets. Someone also had tactical planning and determination, again an obvious leader.

None of them were human.

I sat up without thinking, but then instantly remembered Max was beside me. She rolled away from me spreading her wings slightly, before closing them again.

I put my head in my hands and thought through the future feelings.

They all had this knowledge, greater than the average human. They were fighting, but the group of four were losing. I shifted through all the emotions. The group of four were surprised. The other raging twenty were glad.

A trap. An ambush.

Hang on, the group of four. I've felt them before. Their feelings. But where…?

Here. I've felt them here.

I snapped my head up, feeling dread pulse through my veins.

Indi, Chase, Gale and Vel.

They weren't here. Judging by Indi's reaction to the letter, I knew they were going to leave at some point. In the next few days perhaps, but I didn't predict that they would leave tonight.

Nor did I predict that they were in to an ambush.

Oh god.

"Max."

Max shot awake yanking Giniw from under her pillow. I was quick to grab her wrist before she was going to stab me. Max met my gaze and relaxed. I let go of her hand, but I couldn't smile. Max frowned sensing the tension quickly.

"It's Indi," I said quickly.

She didn't hesitate. Max shot out of the bed faster than lightning, whipping open the door.

I swung my legs around to the side, standing up. I winced slightly as my sore leg protested. It always hurt worse in the morning. Always. Through I was used to the pain now, it didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

I limped over to the door, slipping out and closing it behind me. I crossed the hallway to Indi's room.

Max stood in the centre of the room, biting her nails with her spare hand around her torso. She stood there staring around at Indi's empty room.

"She's gone," Max whispered, her voice barely audible.

I exited the room and limped as quickly as I could to Gale's room down the hall. "GALE!"

I yanked the door open, but swore running a hand through my hair. Empty. The room was as black as night, almost as if it had lost any evidence of human presence.

"Fang?"

I turned around. Max exited Indi's room holding a note. Divine's note.

I straightened up in realisation. Indi was going to Divine's place and she was going to be ambushed before she reaches there.

Max looked up at me, utter fear creeping across her face. "It's a trap."

"I know," I whispered walking over. "Indi, Gale, Chase and Vel are going to be ambushed on their way…"

Max bit her lip. "No, Fang. It's… I can't believe I didn't see this."

She shoved the letter into my hands. "Read it."

dear Indi,

happy birThday! i am Sure you were given mAny presenTs, like always. 16 and neveR been kissed. sucks to be you.

Any ways, mom and dad thought it would be cool if you came over to our Place. we coulD shop even though i know you hate shopping, Or go flying. oh, i know, we could bake chocolate-chip cookies or marble cake or browNies. You love brownies. mom knows max and fang are busy and she was wondering if you wanTed to come with Chase or gale and velvet.

well anyways, just wanted to wish yOu a happy birthday and hopefully we'll see you guys soon. I Miss you guys so much. i wish i could live on the island.

from di.

p.s. i lovE you!

xoxoxo

"The Capital letters," Max murmured.

I froze.

'Its a trap dont come'.

"Mummy?"

Max and I spun around to Luna. Her door was slightly open and she had a worried look on her face as she rubbed her eye with one hand.

Naturally, Max bent down and picked Luna up. She held her close as if afraid to lose her. Luna gave her mother a confused sleepy look, but closed her eyes as she lent her head on Max's shoulder.

"Who?" I said.

Max bobbed Luna up and down to try and lull her to sleep. "I don't know Fang but we have to warn Indi. Wake up Blaze, Nudge and Iggy, I'll find Nova."

* * *

><p>Indi POV<p>

By time the sun just began to peak over the horizon, I could see America. The hills were incredible. I'd never seen anything like them, except on movies and in photos. A beautiful sunrise the outlined the mountains of California.

This was amazing.

Why would Mum hide me from something like this? This was incredible.

Velvet zoomed passed me in a swirling dive. "THIS IS AWESOME!"

I laughed as I watched her swerved up and beat her wings to rise again. I continued to fly at a steady pace as we began to pass over onto land.

I have so little memories of America. I learn most of it watching movies and reading stories. But the only times I have really stepped foot into America is 6 times staying at Divine's place and whenever the flock have to go to hospital.

Chase tapped my wing with his. "Come on. Pick a song."

Oh yeah, right. We were playing guess the song. I grinned.

I started to hum a song. Chase listened for a few notes, before his eyes brightened slightly. "How Far We've Come by Matchbox 20!"

Chase was good. "Dam," I mumbled.

A proud grin appeared on his face. "Ok, ok, my turn."

Chase hummed. I knew it instantly. "Raise Your Glass, Pink!"

Gale sighed. "This is why I never play. You two read each other like you can read minds."

I rolled my eyes at Gale's dreary voice. He almost sounded like Eeyore. "Would you like a go Gale?"

"No, no, don't mind me. You two stay in your little world. Pretend I'm just a fly on the wall."

Gale smirked in a suggestive way. My face narrowed and before Gale could do anything, I flicking a ball of blue flame, hitting him square on the head.

"OW!"

"I know right?" Chase said casually. "Those things kill."

Oh, I know Chase. I know.

Indi the Ninja was a killing machine.

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY EEVVVEEERRR!" Vel shouted as she zoomed overhead. She pulled up in front of me, grinning like a madman.

"Indi," Velvet cried. "We HAVE to do this again."

"I totally…"

We all stopped flying.

"Do you hear that?" Gale asked.

No one said anything.

A call. It was one of Nova's calls.

Nova was giving a call. It could travel all across the world. Almost like a radio signal, but specific people.

This one wasn't a normal Nova call. Dad had a future feeling. One where we were going to be ambushed. They want us to come back to the island.

My lips tightened and my fist curled up. Chase's eyes narrowed from the way we came.

Gale looked at me. "They want us back."

"It's a trick," Chase said. "It has to be."

I was silent for a bit. If Dad had a vision, then we could be in a lot of trouble. Dad's feelings usually occurred when something was about to change radically. That at that point, when Dad gets his feelings, nothing was ever going to be the same.

A dramatic power Dad's got.

But it could be a lie. Who would ambush us? As far as I knew, only people in the flock (and Grandma and Grandpa) knew us kids existed.

"No one knows we exist," I said carefully, judging my words. "How could there be an ambush when we are invisible people?"

Vel hummed and nodded in agreement. Gale's face was guarded and clear of emotion, but his eyes were sharp, a clear sign he was unsure about the whole thing.

Chase was on my side. I looked at him and he stared right back at me.

Maybe Gale was right. Maybe Chase and I did have some interlinking power. Because we knew exactly what each other was thinking.

It had to be a trick.

"Let's keep going," Chase said stiffly. "They're just trying to trick us."

* * *

><p>"THERE! I see it!" Velvet cried.<p>

I looked out. On a hill beside the ocean, there was Di's house. It was a massive house. Natural forest surrounded it and a magnificent view over the Pacific Ocean. Ella and Louis apparently helped out with Mum and Dad's job. They must earn a lot to 'cause they owned nearly the whole mountain. They didn't use any of it. Just kept it as national park.

And their car was there. That was a sign they were home.

"Let's head down!" I shouted.

I dived, the others on my tail. I zoomed up the drive way before flapping my wings to slow me down, my feet carefully touching the ground.

I turned around to watch Gale pull up, his black wings with a blue shine. Vel pulled up third her wings that pale tan colour. Then finally Chase his darker tanned wings with a hit of aurban.

My wings were boring compared to theirs. Grey, Blah!

I walked over and jogged up the steps onto the veranda.

The door was open.

I pushed it open. "Hello?"

The phone started ringing.

I frowned pushing the door open. Everything was strangely quiet. The past couple of times I had been here, Cheater would run up screaming my name.

Maybe they were out the back.

"Is anyone home?" Chase asked appearing behind me.

I walked along the hall. The phone was still ringing.

I entered the lounge room and gasped.

What a mess.

Everything was tipped over, torn, ripped or shattered. The couched were pushed back. The walls were cracked. Even the woven carpet had been torn in two and thrown over the broken dining table.

"_Hi. You've reached Ella and Louis Martinez…"_

"What the hell happened here?" Gale asked breaking the silence.

"_We aren't home right now, but if you leave a message, we'll get back to you as soon as we can."_

"We're are they?" Velvet asked gripping my arm.

I was silent. My mind seemed to have a mind of its own, analysing every little detail of the room. I came to several conclusions, but one seemed to dominate over the rest.

An immediate sense of danger rippled over my skin.

_BEEP!_

"INDI!"

I snapped my head to the phone staring at it. Mum?

"Indi? If you can hear me! Get out of the house, NOW!"

Velvet screamed.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Ah, yes. Cliff hangers. Gotta love them. XD PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Ambush

**Yo!**

**Yes, yes, i am updating. Whoa! Go me! I still haven't done much more on this story, but i'm hoping that i'll get some engouraging reviews that will inpire me. :)**

**Currently in my world, i am doing my last year of school. I'm meant to be writing an essay at the moment... oh well, but my writing is slowing down and therefore my updates will be no where near as frequent. Sorry.**

**But enjoy it while you can! :P**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

****

Indi: The Hunting Falcon

Chapter 6: Ambush

Indi POV

I didn't even have time to register my cousin's scream before I was thrown backwards. It wasn't far, but I slammed straight into the wall. As my head smacked against it, my vision became blurry and my hearing turned muffled instantly.

I felt myself sink to the ground as one of the guys shouted out. Black. A figure loomed over me. Too tall to be any of my group. I blinked a couple of times and as my eyes adjusted, I focused on the man standing in front of me.

He was dress completely in black apart from the slit in his eyes. He leant forward, his eyes narrowing as if they were studying me.

Instantly, the danger alarms ran through my mind. For some reason I knew this man was an enemy. I let my instincts take over me in my reactions.

In a quick coordinated action, I whipped my hand out in front of me, forcing out as much gas through the pores of my hands before snapping my fingers.

A jet of blue flame erupted from my hand, hitting the man's face in a microsecond. The force of the jet sent him flying 3 metres backwards…

Where he collided with a group of similar black figured people. In fact the whole room was filled with these figures.

They looked like Ninjas.

Ok, this was not cool.

I the ONLY Ninja here.

I was quick to get onto my feet, backing away from the wall. These… ninjas were surrounding us. Chase appeared beside me gripping my forearm, worry in his eyes. "Are you ok?"

I nodded, glancing around. The four of us seemed to have formed a square, settling into a position to fight.

One of the Ninja's stepped forward. With the sliver band around his bicep it was clear that this guy was the obvious leader.

"You have two choices, Independence Ride," The obvious leader said calmly, to the point where I would've classified it as insane. "Give yourself up or face the consequences."

I contained my shock. Me? They wanted me?

"What do you want from us?" Gale snapped.

The leader blinked, his eyes holding even less emotion that Gale even. "You will be disposed of. Independence is to be escorted."

I felt anger rise up in me. I would most definitely not have my best friends 'disposed of'.

"Not on my fluffy winged butt," I snarled back.

A smile twitched across Chase's face.

The leader hesitated for a second. "So be it."

There was a pause. Before they all charged.

My natural instincts took over. While Mum and Dad were away, Iggy, Blaze and Gazzy taught all us kids to fight. Karati, Judo, Combat, Tichi, Ti Kondo… anything. They trained us hard. Dad seemed to know what was going on, but how they kept it from Mum beats me.

Iggy, Blaze and Gazzy were _known_ to keep secrets from Mum though.

I had 2 black soldier guys charge at me. My instant reaction was to slam my foot into the side of the first man's head causing him to smack into the second. They dropped like rocks, but the next ninja was already in their places. He aimed a fist for my head, which I only just missed with a duck. I didn't manage to miss his second hand that slammed into my ribs though.

I stumbled backwards slightly, gasping as my right lung was suddenly winded. I tried to take a deep breathe in only to find a shot of raw pain stab me in the ribs.

I wasn't the only one though. Out of the corner of my vision, I noticed Vel deliver a hand to the face, but she wasn't quick enough to block a blow to her temple. She cried out, stumbling back into the centre of our small square.

God dam it.

They weren't human.

How can that be? I thought all mutants were on the same side?

**Use your sword Indi.**

Wha?

I had no time to think, the same black soldier jumped at me again. This time, I swung my foot around under him and knocked him off balance. He grasped my ankle, but I was quick to bring my spare foot crashing into his face, releasing the grip he had on me immediately.

There seemed to be a moment of pausing. The Ninja men backed off picking up the wounded that we had left for them. There numbers seemed to have stayed the same despite the amount of people we had knocked down. God, they must come from some superstore or something, because they just kept coming.

And whoever they were, they defiantly weren't here to help celebrate my birthday.

I did a double check of my own team. Vel had some sort of gash on her forearm, but apart from that she seemed fine. Gale looked like he had a black eye forming. Chase didn't seem to have anything wrong with him, but I knew him better than that.

"Shit," Chase swore.

"Language," I snapped.

"Will you shut up?" Chase growled lowly.

**Use the Hunting Falcon.**

There it was again. A voice. It sort of echoed in a monotone way.

Oh.

Yeah, I kinda forgot about my awesome birthday present. I reached and yanked my Hunting Falcon from the sheath on my hip.

The black solider people backed off slightly, glancing at each other with slight nervousness.

No one can defeat Indi the Ninja (Because I was the real Ninja with a sword).

"Bring it," I growled.

They charged.

The first two solider guys ran towards me at full pelt. I didn't hesitate to lash my sword out, slashing it across their chests. They yelped and fell to the ground with their flesh wounds.

Of course, another black solider replaced the two coming at me with a knife. I spared the knife easily with my sword as he tried a blow to my gut. He swung around for another aim this time for my neck, but I threw my sword up, knocking the knife out of his hand. I kicked him swiftly in the chest sending him flying backwards.

I love doing that. It makes me feel so bad ass.

Three more black soldiers jumped into view and I couldn't help but give a groan. I lashed my sword out, slashing it across their chests with one single blow. They yelped and fell to the ground, clutching their bleeding flesh wounds.

There was a sudden cry from right beside me and I turned my gaze to the side, just in time to see Chase collapse to the ground.

My heart leapt to my throat. "CHASE!"

Vel snapped her head around in horror, gazing her unconscious brother, but a black man attacked her and she turned her attention back to the task at hand.

No one hurts my best friend. NO ONE!

Rage built up in me. I felt the blood pounding through me suddenly, the adrenalin running full pelt. I growled, moving to stand in front of my cousin. Gale and Vel move with me accordingly so that they three of us were protecting all angles of Chase.

A black soldier jumped at me, but I drove my sword straight through him.

To my utter disgust, it made a squelch sound.

I didn't even think about what I was doing to be honest. They had hurt my best friend. My right hand guy. And to me that was the biggest sin of all time.

But then it clicked. The moment my sword went straight though the man's gut.

I just killed someone.

Someone who had a life. I had just taken a life.

I didn't have much time to think of anything anymore. I withdrew my Samari sword and attacked the next on coming black person.

Soldier after soldier, I slashed, stabbed, twirled, attacked. I gritted my teeth in anger. No one hurts my best friend. No one attacks and ruins my cousin's house.

The exhaustion started to take its toll on me. My arms were becoming heavier by the second and I felt my legs on the verge of collapsing.

Soldiers jumped at me. One aimed a blow to my rib, but before I could even stop it, he hit the rib in the same spot I was hit before. I cried out unwillingly.

There were too many. Far too many.

"DUCK!" Vel shouted suddenly.

The Gale and I didn't need to be told twice. I jumped down to Chase, covering him protectively, just as Gale did. Vel threw five wired softballs in five blind directions, before falling to the ground. We huddled instantly, shielding both ourselves and Chase from the blast with our bodies.

There was a second of silence.

BOOM!

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The explosions drowned out the cries from the mutant ninjas. They drowned out the cracks in the roof and the tumbling of the attic. I felt something hit my head and roll down my back. Dust filled my nose causing me to cough badly. My ears were ringing.

I raised my head, blinking the dust away. The dust had seemed to make a cloud, hiding the black soldiers from view.

I coughed again, gazing round my small group. "Is everyone ok?"

Gale nodded coughing.

"Yes," Vel said softly.

A groan erupted from Chase. My heart leapt to my throat in relief. "Chase."

His head rolled to the side. I coughed again, whipping the debris of Chase's chest, before cupping his face in my hands. "Come on, Chase, talk to me."

"Indi?" Came the weak reply, but it was a reply. I sighed with relief. Vel closed her eyes as if she was giving a silent prey.

Chick-Chick.

I froze instantly. The sound was right beside me ear. Vel's eyes widened. Gale's jaw clenched.

"Enough games," the leader's voice behind me snarled. The barrel of the gun tapped my neck. "Get up."

I stood up slowly. The dust had settled slightly revealing the soldiers that still surrounded us. I gave a sighed. It was no use. There were too many of them.

I caught Chase's gaze and watch his eyes cloud with fear. He tried to sit up, but both Gale and Vel held him down. Chase groaned in protest. "Indi… no."

"Turn around," the leader snapped. I did as he asked. The barrel of the gun was now under my chin.

The strangest thing was though, I felt no fear. Her I was, surrounded by haunting mutants that were apparently against us, with a gun under my chin and I didn't feel any fear. Only anger. Pure raging anger.

"You're going to come with us, Ride," the leader snapped. "Or else…"

The roar cut off his words.

When you hear a Dragon roar, it's unlike anything you could ever imagine. Instinctively you cringe and want to hide. I guess that's what makes Dragons so scary. Scales on the other hand is an exception. She's probably the most terrifying of them all.

Mum had said that Scales wasn't like other Dragons. She was the first of her kind. Bigger, better and had some major growth hormones put in place.

There was a rip from the already half destroyed roof. The black soldiers paused slightly. The leader hesitated, stepping backwards slightly. I took the distraction, to grab his wrist with both hands and snap it. The leader howled, dropping the gun in an instant. I snatched it up, eyeing it for a second. I threw it away, feeling disgusted that I had even held such a weapon.

"GET DOWN!" I shouted to my group, forming our group huddle again.

There was a second rip and the roof was off. The room suddenly filled with a blinding light. I lifted my head slightly, blinking slightly at both the dust and the brightness.

Scales massive head roared. Her giant wings spread and her mouth opened wide revealing her razor sharp teeth. Unfortunately, my dentist couldn't find braces big enough for Scale's teeth, so they were slightly crooked, but hey, like crocked teeth ever stopped Scales. I mean she's epic.

She was furious though. Her eyes didn't have the softness they normally did. They were dangerous. It scared me.

But when she bent down and snatched two screaming black soldiers in her jaws before swallowing them whole… I confirmed that she was beyond furious. She was like a mother bear after her young had been slaughtered. Deadly. Murderous.

The Black soldiers scattered and shouted with fear. The leader, who was clutching his wrist on the floor tried to bark orders, but they were impossible to hear of the shouts of the men and the roars of Scales.

Scales brought one of her thick giant claws into the house, slamming it to the floor a mere meter away from us. She brought her nose down for a split second, nudging me in the back towards her leg, before turning and attacking the black clothed mutants that dared to challenge her.

A ladder. She wanted us to climb onto her back.

"UP HER LEG!" I shouted.

Gale looked at me like I had gone mad.

I pointed to Scales' leg. "GO!"

Gale didn't hesitate a second time. He grabbed Vel and pulled her towards Scales. Vel looked back at her brother. "CHASE!"

"I'VE GOT HIM!" I shouted quickly.

Vel hesitated, but then trusted my judgement and followed my brother. Gale began to climb Scales' leg first, using her scales as hand holds and foot edges. Vel was right behind him.

Scales took care of any of the black ninja guys that tried to attack us. I dropped down beside Chase, pulling him up to sitting. He groaned, falling against me like a ragdoll.

"Come on, Chase," I pleaded. "Get up."

I pulled him to standing, surprised to know that he was using some of his strength to help himself stand. I brought my hand under his armpit as his head rolled onto my shoulder.

I felt his breathe on my neck. For some reason, that gave me strength. Proof that he was alive and that he needed me to get them out of there.

We stumbled towards Scales' claw. I was taking most of Chase's weight, but at least he was attempting to walk. I climbed up onto the foot of Scales dragging Chase up with me. I knew there was no way we were ever going to climb up, but I took the second option of leaning Chase against' Scales' leg. I hugged Chase to Scales' leg, securing him with my arm across his waist.

"GO SCALES!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Scales didn't need to be told twice.

With a slight bend of her legs, she sprung into the air. Her gigantic wings whipped out, beating downwards to raise us into the sky. With one single stroke downward, we were 20 metres into the air.

I clutched Chase and Scales' leg tight watching Ella and Louis house become doll house size within seconds. The black solider seemed to be crawling all over it like an ant nest attacking a predator. Smoke was rising from the once luxurious mansion, almost signalling to the world it's falling.

"EVERYBODY HOLD ON!" Vel shouted again.

I groaned. Not again.

Without hesitation or question I ducked my head between my body and Scales' leg. Chase snapped out his wing shielding me…

Hang on…

Chase was what…?

There was just one single explosion, but without even seeing it, I could tell that this was far bigger than the previous ones. Scales roared in slight surprise and her body rocked as she was thrown slightly by the intense heat wave. I gripped her leg tightly so neither Chase nor I fall off.

Even with Chase's wing covering me, the heat rolled over my skin as if coming straight from an oven. But it lasted only a second, before cooling.

Chase withdrew his wing slowly from shielding me. I didn't move for a second, letting the adrenalin that was pumping though my blood fade slightly.

I carefully glanced up at him. Our faces were merely an inch apart from one another. He was watching me, his face guarded and cautious… and of course incredibly tried and in obvious pain. I could see beyond that though. For some reason, I felt as if he wanted to say something, but was almost… afraid.

Scales soured upwards suddenly, causing us all to jump as the sudden momentum that pushed us onto Scales' back. Our connection broke.

That was… weird.

I shook my head, forcing myself to concentrate on the task at hand.

Besides, he was just being a good friend. It was just heat anyway, it wasn't like it was something lethal or…

Drop it Indi.

"ARE YOU GUYS OK?"

We both looked upwards. Vel was leaning as far over from Scales' back as she could, trying to see us. She seemed to almost collapse in relief as she noticed us, still alive, clutching onto Scales' leg.

"WE'RE OK!" I shouted back at the top of my lungs. The whooshing sound from Scales' wings was incredibly loud.

Chase winced beside me. "Ouch? Can you tone it down a bit?"

"Are you alright? Where does it hurt?" I said instantly, looking over him carefully.

Chase gave a sigh. "It's…"

"Don't you dare say fine," I snapped. "You're not fine. Far from it."

"Indi…"

"You freakin' collapsed in the middle of a battle Chase," I cried exasperatedly. "Unconscious."

"Indi."

"Please, Please," I begged. "Don't tell me…"

"INDI!"

I halted my speech, blinking at his sudden shout. Chase never shouted. Ever. He just wasn't one of those people.

I watched him lean his head against Scales' leg, closing his eyes for a few seconds. Talking was making him weak. I watched him take a few heavy breathes before he opened his eyes.

"It's my head, Indi," Chase whispered, his breathe brushing my stray black hairs off my face. "I was going to say, 'it's my head'."

He smiled softly at me, amused by my nervous concern. There was this sudden and weird beating in my chest. I pushed it aside and concentrated on the task at hand.

"Oh," I breathed. I bit my lip. "Sorry."

Chase gave a weak chuckle. "It's ok. Everything's ok."

"For now," I said carefully gazing back at Ella and Louis' torched house.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxo**

**I personally like this chapter because this the first we see Indi in action AND you get the first of ChasexIndi *grins happily*!**

**REVIEW! I need inpiration. XD**


End file.
